


Chains of Desire

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Solas thoughts on his love for Ellana.





	Chains of Desire

Once I allowed myself to indulge in her, it became a constant desire to be near her. My days were dark and weary when she was not around, but bright and luminous when I could see her beauty. Many called upon her time, something a younger me would be most jealous and guarded about, but I only ever sought her out if the sky was darkening and I had not spoken with her since waking.

My desire for her was almost a sickness, it invaded every facet of my being. I found myself constantly thinking as I worked on what her opinions would be, would her nose crinkle as she mindlessly chewed on the quill? Would she tie back her honey-colored locks or keep tucking the loose strands behind her delicately pointed ears. Would she stop at midday and remind me that we needed to break for substance? Of course, she would, it was her nature to consider all others before herself. A trait I admired, but one I knew would be her downfall.

The door creaks open slowly, the hour is late, I can tell by how low the candles burn. “Vhenan?” The whispered words ease my tormented soul. “It was getting late, and I didn’t want you fall asleep on your desk again.” Her voice was soft and tender as the finest silks, her fingers caressed my arm, ripples across my heart and soul. “Come to bed my love, the paintings will still be there in the morning.”

A kiss on my neck, oh she was too much for this world, too much for me, but I was chained to her, heart and soul until my life ended. “Of course, Ma Vhenan, of course.”


End file.
